


Frozen Dreams

by Skye



Category: Xiaolin Showdown (Cartoon)
Genre: Dreamfic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-11
Updated: 2006-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-06 08:38:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1851604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skye/pseuds/Skye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Encased in ice, Omi dreams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frozen Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the nonsensical-ness, but that's generally how actual dreams go. :)

Fifteen hundred years was an awfully long time to wait. Still, Omi slept, encases in ice, waiting for the next time when he could meet his friends and save them, and hopefully the rest of the world. During this time he dreamed many dreams. Most of these dreams involved Omi wandering through the arctic, running towards his friends but never quite being able to reach them. Such dreams had a feeling of longing and despair.

Sometimes Raimundo was evil in his dreams. Other times he was good, and Omi's friend again. Sometimes all his friends were evil, and he was then was left all alone. He even dreamt of Jack Spicer. "Is your heart really permanently blackened Jack Spicer? Is there no hope for one who has gone to the Heylin side?" Omi asked him.

Jack opened his mouth to answer, then was pushed far away, and Omi was once again alone in the arctic desert. He saw Kimiko and Clay, running, holding some shen gon wu. "Friends! Please wait for me!" Omi ran after his friends, but the more he ran the farther they seemed to get. While catching his breath, Omi noticed a dark object in the snow. He picked it up. "You've lost something! Run back here towards me! Kimiko! Clay!"

Omi tripped, and watched as the dots in the distance now disappeared. The ash flaked off of the shen gon wu, revealing the sapphire dragon. "No!" Omi shouted once he realized it. Instead of turning him to sapphire, a gigantic mountain of iced was raised underneath him. Omi stood at the peak of the large mountain, and fell to the ground, scooping up snow with his frozen fingers. He packed the snow tightly around the sapphire dragon, and then carefully wedged it inside the peak. "There's more than one way to trap you, dragon," Omi said. Then he began the long decline down the mountain. It seemed to take an eternity.


End file.
